1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of fastener and a method of its manufacture, more particularly, to a waterproof and washable magnetic button and method of manufacturing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional magnetic button used on articles, such as trunks, cases or bags is usually composed of a top plate and a magnetic button main body. The top plate of the magnetic button has fitting legs, and the magnetic button main body comprises a case, a magnet disposed inside the case and a button cover with fitting legs. The magnetic button is fixed on articles, such as gloves, bags, etc, through the fitting legs disposed on the top plate and back plate for opening and closing the cover of the glove and bag. However, such kind of convenient magnetic button cannot be used on those articles which require opening and closing frequently, such as overcoats, leather coats, suits, etc. The reason is that the conventional magnet does not have strong magnetism (the magnetic field intensity is about 500 Gauss). In order to intensify the magnetism, the only way is to increase the size or thickness of the magnet to 8 mm in the usual case, and thus it is not suitable for use on clothings. Secondly, there is no way to bore a needle hole on the magnetic button for fixing it on clothes as the conventional button is. Thirdly, as the magnetic button is made by pressing the steel sheet, the occurrence of rust cannot be avoided though it is processed with electroplating or anticorrosive treatment. And fourthly, conventional magnetic buttons do not undergo anticorrosive treatment, so it cannot be washed with water.